The Best Birthday Ever
by Ranguvar27
Summary: A phone call from his mother leaves Rubin in a bad mood on his birthday, but Danni has a trick up her sleeve...For Candy, natch.
1. Chapter 1 A Lovely Present

The Best Birthday Ever

_**Candy: Is this X-rated enough for you? **_

Rubin leaned against the couch, eyes closed and fists clenched in frustration. He cracked one eye open and glared balefully at the phone. He had just hung up on his mother. Somehow, Mrs. Farr had discovered that Danni was barren, and had immediately called her son to impart this 'horrible news' as she called it. Rubin had kept his temper under control for a good amount of time, telling his mother over and over that he loved his wife no matter what, but when Mrs. Farr had told him that Danni was not a real woman and proper wife, he had snarled "Fuck you, Mother", before slamming the phone down so hard his ears rang.

He looked at the clock, sighing in frustration. Danni wasn't due home for another hour, and he missed her. Even worse, it was his birthday, and he had no presents. Not even a cake. Danni had told him before she left for school that she was planning something very special for him, but hadn't said what she was planning, and no amount of cajoling or pleading from her husband was effective. So he had been in a pretty pouty mood all morning, and the call from his mother had only made things worse.

He cranked up his stereo, and then lay back on the couch, scratching Emma behind the ears, and gradually drifted off to sleep.

Danni entered the apartment, a small paper bag in her hands, and smiled at the sight of her husband stretched out asleep, a small kitten curled up on his chest. She gently shooed Emma away, and knelt beside the couch, placing a soft kiss on Rubin's lips. His hand snaked upwards to wrap around her neck, and he kissed back, sighing, and then opened his eyes.

"Hey baby."

Danni smiled at him. "Hey yourself. You look a bit down in the mouth, what happened?"

Rubin sighed. "My mother. She found out that you can't have children, and called me to tell me that I made a mistake in marrying an, and I quote 'incomplete woman.' I got rather miffed at her."

Danni frowned. "I don't blame you. But babe, I don't want you dwelling on the bad. I got your present, would you like to see it?" Rubin nodded, and she grinned. "Okay, give me a minute." She gave him one more kiss before disappearing into the bedroom, bag in hand.

Rubin stared up at the ceiling, and then heard the bedroom door open. He looked towards Danni, and his mouth went dry. He shot up to a sitting position, his mouth and eyes wide.

She was wearing a skimpy negligee that left very little to the imagination. It was a deep blue, and seemed to be held in place by a single hook in the front. The material was see through, and Rubin gulped as he raked his gaze up and down the perfect form of his wife. Her large breasts were nearly spilling out of the top, and he whimpered as he realized that the negligee stopped inches above her navel, giving him a lovely and unobstructed view. "Duh…Duh…Duh…Danni?"

Danni gave him a wicked smirk, leaning against the door with her ankles crossed. "You like your present, Rubin?" Rubin croaked out a 'yes', and she grinned. "Oh good. But there's more to come, my love."

"M…more?"

Danni giggled, loving the sight of her rather flustered, and-if the bulge in his bellbottoms was any indication-extremely horny husband. "Oh yes, much more. So you best prepare yourself, husband of mine."

Rubin gulped, watching as she sashayed over to the stereo, switching to a different Mahler piece. She hummed along with the music for a few moments, and then began to move in time with the music, her backside swaying in a manner that made Rubin's eyes bulge from their sockets.

Danni slowly turned around, hips swaying provocatively, and began to stroke her breasts with the tips of her fingers, pinching and rolling her nipples until they hardened, her eyes bright and fixed on her husband.

Rubin groaned, his bellbottoms feeling rather tighter than usual. He licked his dry lips as he watched his wife. Danni's breasts were now firm and her nipples peaked, and she sauntered towards him, her body moving in time to the music. She stopped just out of his reach and unhooked the negligee, then began to slowly…very…slowly remove it, sliding it down over her hips. Rubin groaned louder, his entire lower body throbbing.

He moaned as she inched closer, stroking his face and slowly removing his glasses, which had become rather fogged up from his heavy breathing. Rubin started to touch her, but she pinned his hands to the couch, smirking at him. "No touching, Rubin." He gave her a look of incredulous disbelief, and she giggled. "Trust me; I'll make it more than worth your while."

"You'd better," he grumbled, then gasped as she began to unbutton his shirt, flicking her tongue across his smooth chest. Danni kissed him, sucking hard and leaving a mark, then inched her way down his body, unbuttoning his shirt as she went, kissing, licking, and biting every bit of him. She lingered on his nipples, sucking, licking, and stroking them until he was panting.

Rubin was sure that he was going to burst out of his trousers at any second. He had never felt so incredibly horny in his entire life, and he was exerting a great deal of willpower to keep from coming in his pants.

Danni was now kneeling in front of him, and he yelped her name as she tongued him through his pants. "Danni…fuck baby if you don't give me some relief…"

Danni smirked up at him, and then unzipped his pants, stroking his raging erection with the tips of her fingers and kissing his balls. Rubin yelped again, his eyes shut in ecstasy. Danni licked the underside of his shaft, and then moved her tongue over every bit of him-slowly. Rubin groaned in frustration, and then yowled as Danni pursed her lips and blew gently on his leaking tip, causing fireworks to erupt before his eyes. Danni licked up the bits of his seed, and Rubin whimpered. "Danielle…please baby…stop…teasing…me…"

Danni took mercy on him, drawing him into her mouth and sucking hard, and Rubin gave a cry of relief and plunged his hands into her hair, tugging hard on her locks as he writhed beneath her, thrusting himself into her sweet little mouth as deeply as he could. Danni groaned, her tongue moving over him and her teeth scraping his flesh as she sucked him into sweet oblivion.

Rubin felt his body start to tremble as his orgasm crested, and he screamed Danni's name to the heavens as several hard spasms rocketed through him, causing him to practically leap off the couch from the force.

He fell back against the couch, panting hard and utterly spent, sweat running down his face and chest.

Danni sat next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Uh huh," was all he could manage. He vowed to himself that once he recovered, he would make sure to thank his wife *very* thoroughly for his present.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2 A Thorough Thank You

The Best Birthday Ever

Chapter Two: A Thorough Thank You.

Rubin turned to Danni, a wicked grin on his face. "You know, it's traditional to thank people for birthday presents. And when the present is as…lovely as the one you gave me, thanks should be given very quickly and…" he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, threading his fingers in her hair and pushing her down onto the couch. "Very, very, thoroughly." Danni moaned deep in her throat, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his muscled body closer to hers. He was still hard, and Danni started to grasp him, only to have him gently grab her hand and move it away. She gaped at him, surprise on her features, and he laughed. "Baby, what's the point in my thanking you if I can't take my time about it? I promise, it will be worth your while."

Danni pouted, and Rubin laughed. "The shoe's on the other foot, now." He kissed her, brushing her swollen lips with his tongue, and she parted them, allowing him access, and their tongues battled for dominance as their kisses grew in passion and intensity. Rubin sucked hard on Danni's lower lip, sending an electric shiver through her. Then Rubin ghosted his palms across her still hard nipples, causing them to harden even further, and Danni growled in arousal, pressing herself eagerly into his strong hands.

Rubin plundered her breasts, squeezing, pinching, and rolling them between his fingers, tugging hard on the nipples until they were rock hard and Danni was practically weeping with the sheer pleasure.

Then Rubin flicked his tongue roughly across her right breast, and she screamed in pleasure, fighting with all her might to avoid coming right then and there. Rubin smirked, drawing her breast into his mouth and sucking hard, while at the same time he continued to plunder her left breast with his hand. Danni whimpered, incredibly aroused, and then Rubin slipped his free hand down to press and stroke her wet sex, and all coherent thought and speech left her. She felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her husband's fucking amazing fingers plied every inch of her fiery wet folds and that *incredibly talented* mouth of his plundered her swollen breasts. She was vaguely aware that she was making some sort of sound, but wasn't one hundred percent sure what it was. Although there did seem to be a great many cries to God involved.

Rubin plunged his fingers in and out of Danni's slick opening, coating them with her juices. She was wetter than he could ever remember her being, and he slid in deep, squeezing and pinching her clit between his long fingers and causing her to yowl his name in mindless exhilaration. Just as he felt her orgasm cresting he stopped, withdrawing his fingers, and Danni gave a loud cry of frustration. "Rubin!"

He gave her a devil smile and moved down, raising her legs up and hooking them around his shoulders so her sex was exposed, wet and glistening, and laved his tongue over her slit, eyes shut in pleasure at her lilac taste. He pressed deeper, pressing his mouth against her, and swirling his tongue inside her. 'Christ, she tastes so good…' He gripped her thighs tightly, holding her in place as he devoured her, his tongue plunging in and out.

Danni writhed in his grip as she howled and screamed in mindless pleasure, her husband sending her to peaks that she had never before knew could exist. She found herself very grateful that she had had their apartment soundproofed-the last thing she or Rubin wanted was the neighbors complaining about the noise.

When her orgasms hit, she nearly leapt off the couch from the force, and a series of glass shattering screams poured from her throat as stars burst before her eyes, leaving her panting and trembling. "Fuck Rubin baby…that was…."

Rubin moved upwards, kissing her as hard as he could before thrusting into her and Danni howled in joy and hooked her legs around his waist, matching him move for move as she urged him to go faster, deeper, and harder-which he gladly did.

Emma looked up in surprise as Rubin and Danni screamed each other's names to the heavens.

Danni fell back against the couch, panting, and raked her fingers through Rubin's sweat-dampened hair. "You….you're welcome."

He chuckled against her throat. "I never said thank you, baby. Thank you, my Danielle. Thank you for loving me. You are my complete woman. I love you, Danielle Farr."

"And I love you, Rubin. Happy Birthday."

THE END.

_**So Candy, you like? **_


End file.
